Goku
Goku is a full-blooded humanoid alien from the Dragon Ball series. He was born on the Planet Vegeta where an extremely powerful race called the Saiyans inhabit. During the series, he has saved the Earth so many times. Character Description Goku is the son of Bardock and Gine, he was based on one of Toriyama's earlier characters named "Tanton", a fictional protagonist who appeared in a one-shot series called Dragon Boy. When Toriyama decided to create Dragon Ball, he used Chinese author Wu Cheng'en's 16th century classic novel Journey to the West as inspiration for his own series. The name Toriyama adopted for the character is the Japanese romanization of 孫悟空 (Sun Wukong), who is the central character of the novel. Goku is usually recognized by his uniquely styled hair, which never changes its length throughout the series except when in his Super Saiyan forms, in which his hair changes color and length based on the level he ascends to. Another recognizable trait from Goku are his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes. His attitude is know to be cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him Relationship Ash Ketchum Tino Tonitini Emerl Monkey D. Luffy Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Gallery son-goku-as-a-child.jpg|Son Goku as a Child Goku_Super_Saiyan_-_By_Yassir_Narkemonball.png|Goku as a Super Sayian 1924171.jpg|Goku as Super Saiyan 2 goku_super_saiyan_3_by_ameyzing-d4t4jpu.png|Goku as Super Sayian 3 Goku SSJ Dios Render.png|Goku as a Super Saiyan God Super_Saiyan_God_SS_toriyama_art.png|Goku as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 4.png|Goku as Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 5 Goku 3.png|Goku as Super Saiyan 5 Ultra Instinct Goku Full Body.jpg|Ultra Instinct Goku GokuDBE.jpg|Goku in Dragonball: Evolution Trivia *In TBA, reveals is the causative of almost all anime begins: example: Goku he met Naruto when they were children, the semi-founder of Sailor Senshi, is the first child no-pokemon trainer discorvered Pokemon and is the first semi-DigiDestined in The Digital World. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Half Humans Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Fathers Category:Manly heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monkeys Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Grandfathers Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Peacemaker Category:Hungry characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Revived characters Category:Immortal characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Selfless characters Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Kyle's Family Category:One-Man Army Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Bond Creators Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Rich characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes Category:Anime Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Saiyan Category:The Messiah Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Comics Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Forgivers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Teleporters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Idiots Category:Funny characters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Mentors Category:Teachers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Kickers Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Characters voiced by Sean Schemmel Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Characters voiced by David Gasman